


The t-shirt

by Angelawrk



Series: Draco Malfoy, but rock version [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Complete, Crack, I don't know where that came from, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelawrk/pseuds/Angelawrk
Summary: Draco was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt, so of course Harry got suspicious.





	The t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about rock bands and this happened.  
> Little background though : Voldemort is dead, everyone is alive and happy.  
> I'm sorry if this story makes no sense to you.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall with an AC/DC t-shirt that morning. At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter, who definitely wasn’t waiting for Malfoy to arrive, choked on his pumpkin juice at the sight of him. He hit Ron on the arm so he could see it too and tell him he was only imagining things.

Ron frowned, “What’s with Malfoy? What’s AC/DC?”

“It’s muggle rock band.” Hermione said when Harry, in a state of shock, didn’t answer.

“That’s really weird, you now, seeing Malfoy in a muggle t-shirt, but bloody hell can you imagine Malfoy listening to muggle rock music?” Ron was laughing so loudly the students sitting near them gave Harry and Hermione funny looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't understand what's so funny about it. "

Harry didn't respond to that. He really didn't like the way his brain was dealing with the information  _at all_. Instead of finding it as amusing as Ron did, Harry thought it was kind of attractive. Not the fact that it was Draco. No,  _Malfoy_. The fact that it was Malfoy didn't have anything to do with it. Harry didn't like Malfoy. He hated him. He was his nemesis. Voldemort who?

It was because Malfoy apparently liked AC/DC. Sirius liked it too, and Harry wasn't keen on thinking about Malfoy every time he would hear his beloved godfather listening to his favourite band.

Yeah, that was it.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Ron asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Er... no... It's just weird." He thought about it for ten seconds. "Maybe he's up to something!"

Hermione sighed loudly.

"Ron, I think it's good news that Malfoy is now capable of enjoying things from the muggle world. And Harry, for the love of God, stop thinking everything Malfoy does is a part of an evil plan to torture people. He is not working for the devil." She got up of her seat in front of them. "I'm going to the library, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, he's not working for him, he  _is_  the devil." Ron said when Hermione was out of hear reach.

 

The sun was up in the sky and Harry would have had a nice morning if he hadn't spent the entire time thinking about Malfoy. He was absolutely sure now that Malfoy was up to something. Why would he wear a muggle t-shirt if it wasn't to do something evil? Malfoy couldn’t like rock. Rockers had long messy hair, they all look mysterious and very sexy.

Harry abruptly got up, abandoning his game of exploding snap and Ron and Ginny in the common room and got to his truck in his dormitory. He fetched the Marauders Map and started looking for Malfoy.

He was in the library.

Back in the common room, he informed his friends where he was going. He pretended it was in order to read something concerning the essay due on Tuesday morning that Professor Flitwick gave them and made his way to the library.

He thought about Malfoy until he arrived in front of the door; he checked the map once again to make sure the Slytherin was still there before he opened it.

He spotted Hermione and a dozen of books sitting at a table in a corner, but he couldn't see where Malfoy was.

"Hi." He sit next to his friend, where he had a better view of the room. Still, he was no trace of blond hair.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Please don't tell me you're here because of Malfoy."

"What? Oh, no. Of course not!"

After what happened in sixth year, Harry knew he better not tell his friends about what Malfoy was doing before he had proofs to show them. He clearly needed to ask Sirius how to lie properly though, because you can't fool Hermione Granger like that.

"Why do you always have to think about Malfoy?"

Harry looked outraged, "I'm not always thinking about him! I never think about him!"

“If you say so.” She said nonchalantly before continuing to do her homework.

Harry didn't respond, he wasn't in a mood to argue with his best friend. He looked around again. Malfoy wasn't here, so he decided to go looking for him. 

 

He found him three minutes later between the last row of shelves in the back of the library. 

Malfoy smirked, "Looking for me, Potter ?"

"Oh yeah, I missed not seeing you, you know?" His answer was meant to be sarcastic, but he regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.

Malfoy's smirk grew even larger, " Well I'm here now, I hope you like what you see."

"Not really," Thinking it might be easier to found out what was Malfoy doing if he did so, Harry chose to ask the question he had in his mind since the beggining of the day, "Why are you wearing this t-shirt?"

If Malfoy was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Because I like it," He answered slowly, as if he was saying something really obvious, "People tend to buy clothes they like, and then wear them, Potter, that's how it works." 

Harry was glad he didn't make a comment about his own clothes, although he was expecting him to. 

"Yeah, but it's a _muggle rock band.._." 

"I can't tell you I was enthusiastic the first time I had to listen to it, but now I have to admit muggles can do some great things, sometimes."

Harry started thinking that maybe he was still sound asleep in his bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

Noticing that Harry looked rather astounded, he went on, "You know, I'm thinking about a makeover, so I would look like some kind of rocker. I assume it would suit me well. What do you think?"

Harry had no idea if Malfoy was joking or not. Against his own will, his brain began to provide him with pictures he didn't want to think about, such as Malfoy with long hair, Malfoy with black make up, Malfoy with _leather pants_... 

"Are you going to faint Potter? I know you appreciate it but it's not a good time for that." 

It seemed to help Harry to go out of his daze, "No," He snapped, more angry at himself that he was at Malfoy, "But I'm not certain the whole 'rocker look' would be good on you." 

"Well, well, well, hi, Potter," Pansy Parkinson appeared from behind a shelf. She looked at Harry with a wicked smile, then turned to Malfoy, "When you two are done _flirting_ I'd like to go to the Great Hall, I'm starving." She winked at them and went to the entrance of the library. 

Harry felt a sudden wave of intense  _heat_  rushing through his body. And it was not because of what Parkinson said. Or Malfoy. He must be thirsty, or hungry. He was hungry actually, since he didn't eat much that morning, thanks to Malfoy and his stupid t-shirt. Well it was, in fact, all Malfoy's fault once again. But not because he enjoyed the idea of Malfoy flirting with him. Or Malfoy in leather pants. Or Malfoy flirting with him while wearing leather pants. No sir. 

He eyed Malfoy as he made a move to go back to Hermione's table, "I... er..."

Malfoy sniggered, "How very articulate of you Potter." 

"Thanks," He rolled his eyes, trying very hard to concentrate on the fact that Malfoy was and will always be a git and not a sexy rocker.

As they both walked awkwardly between the shelves, Malfoy leaned on to his right and, in a hushed voice so only Harry could hear, he said, "I _will_ look like a rock star one day. And I will rock your world." 

After that, he didn't even glance at Harry and left the library.

Harry was starting to think he had a fever. 

 

 


End file.
